psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji
Uwaga! ''Uwaga! Jest to następne opowiadanie grupowe z grubsza jest o tym: '' 'Pieski z Psiego Patrolu wyjeżdżają na wakacje do Szkocji do przyjaciela Ryder 'a Angusa, po drodze na tydzień zatrzymują się w Londynie i jadą potem patrolowcem do Szkocji,a dokładnie do Fort- William. Po drodze spotkają wiele cudownych przygód takich jak np. pobyt nad klifami siedem sióstr, wizyta w Stonehenge, postój w nocy nad Loch Lomond. Po dojeździe na miejsce pieski spotka masa innych przygód, objadą Szkocję, oraz podczas jednej z wycieczek spotkają dwa tajemnicze pieski Celtyckiego pochodzenia. Lecz możecie dodawać swoje przygody! ' Rozdział 1 Był jeszcze wczesny ranek pieski z Psiego Patrolu, albo się budziły, lub już wstały. Razem z pieskami przyjechali ich goście. Był już 23 czerwca. Ryder i Chase patrzyli na kartkę z kalendarza i coś obmawiali. Ryder wyszedł z bazy i poszedł do kuchni i przygotował śniadanie. Gdy skończył zostawił jedzenie na stole i poszedł do bazy. Pieski się wybudziły. - (Ziew) która to godzina ?- spytała zaspana Via - 7:00 słońce .- odpowiedział Arctic kładąc się koło Viji - WSTAWAĆ ŚPIOCHY RAZ, DWA TRZY!!!!!! - powiedziała Kara która wstała. - Daj posłać ..- poprosił Matt - NIE! - powiedziała Kara krótko - WSTAWAĆ !- Kara powtórzyła - Dobra dobra ....- powiedział Drake który powstawał z łóżka - No i to rozumiem !- pochwaliła Kara pieski - Jest jedzenie?- zapytał Rubble. - No.. raczej- odparła zmieszana Dilara. - Widziałam jak Ryder gdzieś idzie- odparła Egle. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Egle - Mm... Pycha!- powiedziała Ashira, która jadła płatki śniadaniowe. - Nom, moje ulubione!- dodała Dilara. - Mniam! - dodała Niara. - Nie ma co, są super! - odparła Delgado. - Jest fajnie no i dziś zaczynają się WAKACJE!! - krzyknęła Cloe. - Jeej! - krzyknęły szczeniaki. - Babcia, Skye pokaże mi różne z mamą triki powietrzne!- odparła dumnie Ally. - A mama powoli będzie mnie uczyć jak zostać modelką!- powiedziała Shiny. - Moja też!- dodała radośnie Scotty. - Piątka!- odparły dwie sunie. - Ja będę miał zapasy z tatą!- powiedział dumnie Hopper. - Mój tata pokaże mi triki szpiegowskie!!- powiedział Maxis dumnie. - Jej! To fajnie!- odparła Mufin. - To fajnie, ja pobawię się ze Scott 'em- powiedziała Miley. - Uu.. ok- odparł Maxis z uśmiechem. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Maxis'a. - Pieski- zaczął Ryder.- Dziś zaczynają się wakacje tak jak poprzednie chcę by były wspaniałe- dodał. Ashira wraz z Saitiną bawiły się ze szczeniakami, które bawiły się w berka. - Nie dogonisz mnie! - zaśmieszkował Scott, którego goniła Mufin będącą nieco powolniejszą od swojego braciszka. - Ale ja tak! - odparł śmiało Maxis, po czym błyskawicznie złapał Scott'a. - Hej! - odparł Scott złapany przez Maxisa. - I tak właśnie Agent Maxis złapał uciekiniera - odparł piesek. - No, no Maxis. Widzę że niedługo będziesz mieć zawód tak samo jak ma twój tata - odparła Ashira. - Zgadzam się - potwierdziła Mufin - Ohh dzięki Mufin. Hehe - odparł zauroczony piesek. - Zgadzam się wraz z wami. Będziesz w przyszłości musiał wykonać bardzo trudne zadania. - odparła Saitina. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Saitiny - Dobrze umiem mu to powiedzieć - odparła Esmeralda w swoich myślach. - Kochanie, Stefan! Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć! - zawołała suczka. -Tak Esmeralda? - spytał Stefan. - Muszę Ci powiedzieć... BĘDZIESZ TATUSIEM! - odparła żwawo Esmeralda. - Jest! NARESZCIE JAK ZAWSZE O TYM MARZYŁEM! - zawył ze szczęścia Stefan. - Bracie, czy ja dobrze słyszałam że będziesz ojcem?! No to chyba będzie oznaczało że będę ciotką! - odparła ze szczęścia Colette, po czym przytuliła się do Stefana i Esmeraldy. - No i my też - odparła Rossita, wraz z Dellicią. - No a my wujami - odparli Ruffy i Solo. - Rossita, Dellicia! Idźcie powiedzieć to mamie i tacie! - rozkazała Colette. - Nie no, a te znowu swoje - odparł Stefan. - Hej ale o czym wy tak rozmawiacie? - spytała zaciekawiona Valka. - Nie twoja sprawa piracie, bo i tak byś się wkurzyła! - warknął Stefan na Valkę. - Gadaj albo pożałujesz! - warknęła Valka. - Co się stało? - zapytała Ashira. - On nie chce mi powiedzieć czegoś o czym on rozmawia ze swoją nieco grubą żoną, ponieważ on sam twierdzi że może mnie to bardzo zdenerwować - wytłumaczyła Valka. - Valka i tak nie ładnie się pytać o to czego nikt nie chce Ci powiedzieć - odparła Mufin. - Zamknij się szczeniaku! - warknęła Valka. - Odczep się od niej! - warknął Maxis. - Ooo no proszę, kochaś się znalazł - odparła Valka. - Zostaw mojego syna! - warknął Maximus. - A może Valkę zdenerwuje rozmowa ponieważ jest o przyszłych Esmeraldy i Stefana szczeniakach? - odparła Saitina - WIĘC TO O TO CHODZI?!!!! - zdziwiła się Valka - No i masz - odparł Samax. - A masz coś do tego?! - warknął Stefan. - Nienawidzę szczeniaków! - I tak nic na to nie poradzisz! - odparł Vitto. - Właśnie, a ja zawsze będę walczył o dobro swoich przyszłych dzieci! - warknął Stefan po czym rzucił się na Valkę i zaczęła się pomiędzy nimi walka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Stefana. West stała na lotnisku blisko terminalu wraz z Play 'em, Mike ' iem i Janny 'm. - UGH! Ile jeszcze mają zamiaru Nas trzymać!!?- warknęła West. - Nie wiem!- dodał poddenerwowany Mike. - Chyba ruszyło! Zaraz wyjdziemy z tego lotniska!- odparła wesoło West. Chwilę potem wyszli z lotniska. - Mm.. powietrze!- powiedział Janny. - Dobra, lepiej złapmy Taxi i pojedźmy do bazy.- powiedziała West. Chwilę potem jakby na zawołanie podjechała taksówka i pieski odjechały. Pół godziny później.. - Jesteśmy! - krzyknęła West. - O nie.. Psst.. West tam chyba jest bójka! - szepnął Janny. - Oh nie! - szepnęła sunia. - Ile płacimy?- zapytał Mike. - 14 dolarów- odparł taksówkarz. Po czym Mike mu zapłacił i pieski szybko zabierając bagaże wybiegły. - STOP! - krzyknęła zmartwiona West. - Co jest?- zapytała West podbiegając do Kate. - Stefan zaczął bójkę z Valką. -powiedziała zmartwiona Kate. - Ha! I więcej mi nie podskakuj! - odparła triumfalnie Valka. - Z miłą chęcią! - odparł chłodno Stefan. - Stefan, nie warto było.-odparła przytulając męża Esmeralda. -Ale, ona Cię i nasze dzieci obraziła!- zaczął Stefan. - Każdy może lubić to co chce- odpowiedziała mądrze Esmeralda. - Widzisz!! Twoja żonka ma rację! - dodała Valka. - Taa- warknął Stefan. - Jesteśmy!- krzyknęła West. - WEST!??- krzyknął East, po czym pobiegł w stronę suczki. - Hej..- odparła rumieniąc się West. - Jesteście!! - odparł Psi Patrol. - Chodźcie coś zjeść pewnie umieracie z głodu!- odparła Dilara. - Nom- dodała West. Po śniadaniu. - Pieski! Zbiórka w jadalni! - powiedział Ryder. - RYDER WZYWA!! - krzyknęły pieski. - UWAGA!! - krzyknął Marshall, który potknął się o Max'a. - HAH! Królowie wejścia! - zaśmiała się Savannah. - Pieski, otóż, zaczęły się wakacje i chciałbym, aby by tak samo świetne jak poprzednie- powiedział Ryder. - To gdzie lecimy?- zapytała Coral. - No właśnie- dodał Kaito. - Hmm. Może do Hiszpanii?- zaproponowała Aurora. - Nie wiem- odparł Ryder. - To może na Grenlandię?- zaproponowała Athena. Nagle drzwi do bazy się rozsuwają i wbiega zdyszana ekipa Bayern 'u. - Sorki za spóźnienie! - odparła dysząc Hela. - Jest ok.- dodał z uśmiechem Ryder. - Uwaga! Chciałbym coś ogłosić dla tych którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą o tej sprawie! - odparł Vitto. - Chciałbym wam powiedzieć że moja synowa będzie mieć dzieci! - odparł Cirneco dell'Etna. - Juhu to super! - odparła Ashira. - Super! Jednak będziemy mieć kuzynów! - odparła szczęśliwa BeautyBelle. - A ja natomiast będę wujem! - odparł Solo, który przytulił się z Rossitą. Wszystkie pieski się cieszyły. - Taaa. Super.. Jej. Pfff!!- burknęła Athena. - O jejku.. Jak się się ... nie cieszę!- warknęła Tetradi. - Rozumiem Ciebie!-dodała Valka. - Ej no weź siostra! Nie cieszy cię to że będziesz ciocią? - spytał Solo. - Ani trochę! Wiesz jakie to męczące mieć szczeniaki?! - odparła Athena - Ale my sami byliśmy szczeniakami! Nie pamiętasz? - spytał Solo. - Ej siostra... A pamiętasz naszą zabawę? - spytał pies. - No pewnie! Prowadź kapitanie! - odparła suczka, która zaczęła się bawić wraz ze swoim starszym bratem. Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 19 Kategoria:Odcinki 19 Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Kungeena Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Russie Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Wixy Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Angus Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Kay Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Mike Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Canon Kategoria:Runne Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Kathriene Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Katan Kategoria:Bolt Kategoria:Dodo Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Whistle Kategoria:Sylvia Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Brown Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:King Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Avery